To assist in providing background of the invention, various problems are discussed in the context of fire arms. The present invention, however, has applicability beyond fire arms and thus this background is intended to be representative and not limiting.
One type of popular fire arm is an AR-15. The AR-15 in its civilian version is a semi-automatic rifle. The AR-15 has been available for decades in the U.S. and is hugely popular. The AR-15, due in part to its popularity, has become highly configurable or customizable. Thus, an AR-15 owner may outfit their gun with such accessories as bayonet lugs, collapsing butt stocks, threaded barrels for the attachment of other accessories, numerous types of sights, and other accessories. An AR-15 owner may configure or customize their AR-15 for practical reasons or as an expression of their identity and individuality.
Yet an AR-15 owner faces various problems and constraints when customizing their fire arm. It can be difficult for an AR-15 owner to determine which combination of component parts and accessories is appropriate for them.
AR-15 owners may seek out gun stores to provide expertise regarding customization options. At a gun store an AR-15 owner may learn more about what types of components are available for customizing their AR-15. At the gun store, an AR-15 owner may even be able to try out different component parts with their AR-15 to determine if the component parts or accessories give them the look and/or function that they desire. However, a gun store is likely to have a relatively limited inventory of available component parts, thus an AR-15 owner would be limited with respect to the options they could try out.
Alternatively, AR-15 owners could purchase component parts and accessories through catalogs or online. Yet, there are problems in doing so. First, the AR-15 owner may not feel comfortable with installation or assembly of the component parts or accessories without guidance from someone at a gun store. Second, the AR-15 owner may not be confident that the component parts and accessories they are ordering will be compatible with their existing gun or components. Third, an AR-15 owner who is seeking a particular look and/or function for their AR-15 may find it difficult to envision what their AR-15 would look like with particular components or accessories.
For all these reasons, it can be difficult or inconvenient for an AR-15 owner to find and purchase component parts and accessories which meet their needs. Although discussed in the context of the AR-15, these types of problems are not necessarily specific to AR-15s, not necessarily specific to firearms, and not necessarily specific to sporting goods. At least some of these same problems are present in a wide variety of goods, and particularly of items which have component parts or accessories from different manufactures and which are not assembled at a factory.